4 Years
by Arminia
Summary: 4 years ago, Spencer Reid was kidnapped. Now he's back, happy and with two new people in his life. Sorry for Reid being OOC! One-Shot.


**A/N: So I finally wrote a Criminal Minds one-shot! Now I know it might suck but I had this idea in my head for a while but this is my first time writing it down so it might not even make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

It was another dreadful day for the top BAU team. They all sat around the table in the conference room, waiting for Strauss to come into the room and tell them why she called them all here on a Saturday night, not only that but they weren't even on rotation. It was so late that the office was empty.

There were no smiles, no jokes, only sad tired looks.

Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Alex Blake and Emily Prentiss. They kept glancing at each other, but none of them talked. The last time they were all gathered like this late at night, was when the youngest of their team, Spencer Reid, was kidnapped. It worried them, they knew it wasn't about any of them since they were all there, but they all couldnt help the thought that it might be about Reid.

It was a day full of tears and anger that never seemed to completely disappear.

Spencer Reid had been gone for 4 years. At first there were no leads, the only thing showing that he was gone was the mess his apartment was in along with drops of his blood staining the carpet. For a while there were no leads until they were directed to a man named Trent Rodgers. Excited to try and find Rodgers, they used all the resources they could including calling upon the help of Emily Prentiss. All they found out was Rodgers had a 25 year old daughter named Karissa Rodgers but there was no trace of them. Eventually, they had to work on other cases. Emily, not wanting to leave knowing their genius was still gone, stayed and somehow cleared it that she would take Reid's spot on the team, 'Just until we find him and he comes back' she had said. Even if everyone but the team started doubting he was even still alive. While they still had to work on other cases, they never gave up on looking for Reid.

Nothing was found until three months ago when Trent Rodgers body was found in England. As much as the team fought to go to England and check it out, they couldn't. Rodgers had died from a heart condition that was slowly killing him. But there was no sign of Reid at all.

Morgan, finally fed up with waiting opened his mouth to ask where the hell Strauss was when the door to the front of the conference room opened and in walked Strauss, but her expression gave nothing away.

**000000000000**

Spencer Reid was tired. He was so tired his whole body ached, all he wanted to do was sleep for days but instead he was sitting in the last place he thought he would be sitting in, the office of Eric Strauss, one of his old bosses when he worked for the FBI. Spencer guesses he could still consider Strauss his boss, seeing as he never did technically leave the BAU. Not like he had much of a choice.

With a loud sigh, Spencer pulled out a wrinkled picture. In the picture sitting on an old worn looking white porch, was a beautiful dark haired woman who looked about 29 and on her lap sat a little girl who looked about 4 with hair just like the womans except for hers being brown. They were both smiling.

He couldn't help but smile as he lightly ran his thumb over the picture. He was so into staring at the picture that he hadn't even noticed the door opening, so he jumped as he heard Strauss's voice.

"Dr. Reid, it's time." Was all she said. He really didn't expect anything else.

Spencer stood up and followed her out of her office, but stopped when she suddenly turned around, and he raised an eyebrow when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"They'll understand, eventually." She said softly, if he wasn't so nervous and tired, he probably would have stared at her open mouthed in shock. Did Strauss go soft in those 4 years he was gone?

As they continued the walk to the conference room, Spencer thought back to three hours ago when he had called Strauss, and in no time was sitting in her office as he explained to her where he had been all this time, what had happened, and why it took him three months to return after Trent's death. Shockingly, she had understood.

And as they finally arrived to the conference room, with the picture still in his hand with his thumb still lightly going over it, he hoped the rest of them would understand too.

**0000000000000**

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting and for having you come in so late especially on your day off, but this is important." Strauss said as soon as she stepped in the room, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared at every member of the team.

"Can you please tell us why we are here Erin?" Hotch said tiredly, the team also tiredly agreeing.

"Before I tell you all, I ask that you all try to hold your questions back and listen to what he has to say, and try to understand, not jump to conclusions." She quickly glanced at Morgan as she said it, which wasn't lost on the rest of the team but Morgan was known for reacting quickly.

"Who's he?" Morgan finally asked, especially curious now that Strauss assumed he would jump to conclusions so quickly.

"Me." A voice they recognized but didn't at the same time.

Cries of 'Spencer!', 'Spence!', 'Reid!' and 'Baby Boy!' filled the room. They all looked him over and were shocked at what they saw. For a guy who was kidnapped and missing for 4 years, he looked healthy and even shockingly to them, happy if not for the sadness they could see behind his eyes. He had his hair short, it looked as if he ran his hand through it but still looked neat. But what shocked them was he actually had facial hair. He rarely ever left his apartment without shaving it off 4 years ago. Now oddly enough it looked like he had always had it like that. He looked more confident.

Suddenly, a loud sob rang throughout the room and Garcia jumped at Reid and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I don't care about why you are here now all of a sudden, where you been or or anything! All I care about is that you are alive and here and oh I miss you my baby!" Garcia said all in a rush as she cried on Reid.

"Garcia, as much as I missed you, I'm not leaving again, so uh.." Reid said, hugging her back but more awkwardly and not as tight as she was.

With an 'oh!' Garcia finally let him go and walked back over to where she was sitting next to Morgan.

"Look I know you are all confused, upset and probably even angry or at least will be once I explain more but just hear me out, of course you guys looked at my apartment and seen the struggle, and I'm guessing you all know about Trent Rodgers?" When they all nodded, he took a breath and continued, "Well he was in my apartment when I got home, we fought but he of course had the upperhand and eventually knocked me out. When I woke up later..."

_**Spencer slowly opened his eyes and tried to lift his hand to grab his head, and with a confused look, looked up to see his arm chained to the bed he was laying on. Spencer looked around to try to figure out his surroundings, but it seemed he was in a normal plain room with just the bed he was laying on, a wooden desk with a chair, and a wooden dresser. He looked up to see both of his hands chained to the bed, along with his feet chained to the ends of the bed. He at least still had his clothes on. His head was pounding and he could feel the dried up blood sticking to his head from where he got knocked out.**_

_**He started pulling on his chains again as the door to the room opened. Standing there was an older looking man with strands of gray in his dark hair. He smiled slightly when he noticed Spencer awake.**_

_**"Finally you are awake. We need to move quickly."**_

"After he noticed I was awake, he quickly left the room and I could hear what sounded like arguing coming from downstairs, then when he came back he had a woman with him..."

_**"This is my daughter Karissa, isn't she beautiful?" Pushing the woman Karissa, in front of him, Spencer could see her slightly shaking, he could tell she didn't want to look at him, but when she did Spencer felt a pang in his heart at the fear in her eyes. When he looked at her trembling hands again, he noticed bruises on her arms and what looked to Spencer a shock bracelet on her left wrist. **_

_**"H-Hi." Spencer said, trying to sound strong but his voice cracked, and his nervousness showed. He just had to play along.**_

_**"Karissa, this is Spencer. You two will be perfect!" **_

_**Karissa only stared at him, her eyes starting to water. Her father, angry that she wasn't saying anything, squeezed her arm tightly. "N-Nice to meet you Spencer."**_

_**From then on, Spencer was hooked on her voice. And it sadly hit him, she was stuck here just like him.**_

"It didn't take long after that to realize Trent Rodgers picked me as the perfect match for Karissa. As the days went by, I noticed how he tried to act nice but whenever we did something he didn't like, he turned abusive but he never really seemed angry. He always made Karissa stay in the room I was in and soon made her sleep in there too. Instead of sleeping, we took the time to get to know each other. I learned he put the shock bracelet on Karissa so she couldn't leave the house and he made sure not to leave a phone or anything she could have contact with people around the house. She told me he kept the key to unlock the bracelet in a safe in his room, but since he was pretty much always around, there was no way to get into it. Only if she broke it open but there was never a chance."

Spencer took a breath and looked around the room, everyone was silently listening just like Strauss, and for that he was greatful. He would rather get it all out then have them interupt him with questions.

"It was one of those nights we were talking when I learned Trent's stressor for kidnapping me..."

_**"Someday we can escape." Spencer turned his head to the right to stare at Karissa, she was turned on her side staring at him. Trent had taken to only leaving his feet chained to the bed during the night, so Spencer couldn't turn fully to look at her, but with his hands not chained it was not uncomfortable to at least somewhat turn to look at her.**_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"Dad is dying. He has a weak heart, there's nothing the doctors can do." She whispered, "He may be mean, but I know deep down he does care for me like before even if it is in a messed up way. He took you because he didn't want me to be alone when he dies."**_

_**"Stressor." Spencer whispered under his breath, he knew Karissa heard him but she didn't say anything more. She only closed her eyes and moved closer to him. At first when she moved so close to him, Spencer freaked out a little and started stuttering but she only put her finger against his mouth to silence him. It was a way to comfort both of them and he now gladly took it. Spencer closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. **_

"She told me her mom died when she was really young, her father was all she had, and she was all he had. So once he was told he was dying that meant she would be alone. So that was where taking me came in but that wasn't his only agenda..."

_**"We need to get started! Now!" Trent said as he burst into the room, Karissa's wrist in his grasp pulling her along.**_

_**"Dad what are you talking about?" Karissa said, her voice shaking. **_

_**Trent walked towards Spencer and tightened the chains around his wrist, then tightened the ones around his ankles, "W-What are you doing?" He asked when Trent took a knife from his pocket.**_

_**Without answering, he brought the knife closer to Spencer, he noticed Karissa move forward just in case, but Trent only brought the knife to his clothes and started cutting them off. He then turned to Karissa, ignoring Spencer's protests. Spencer felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he noticed Karissa trying not to look at him. **_

_**"Take it off!" He shouted at Karissa, who only stared at him in shock. They both noticed his hand tighten around the handle of the knife as he glared at her and let out a sound that sounded like a growl. Scared, Karissa shakingly took her clothes off. Spencer tensed as Trent moved closer to her, and whispered something in her ear. He quickly left the room.**_

_**Karissa burst into tears as soon as the door shut.**_

Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he recalled the memory. He opened his eyes to see the team waiting, and not very patiently.

"He told her...he wanted us to have sex. He told her if we didn't do it he would kill me slowly. Karissa didn't want to do it, but she didn't want me to die either. We both knew he was serious, and as much as I didn't want to have to do it either, we didn't have much of a choice. When Karissa was trying to stop crying, he had shouted up the stairs that he would know if we didn't do it, so we did." He bit his lip and avoided looking at the team. Before he could react, Garcia and JJ were hugging him and he felt Emily's hand squeezing his leg in comfort.

"You don't have to continue Reid." He looked at Hotch and shook his head, the girls finally letting him go.

"I have to. It was a month after that when we found out what he was really up to..."

_**"Spencer!" Karissa quickly rushed into the room, tears streaming down her face. **_

_**"What did he do?!" Spencer whispered as loud as he could, she ran over and got onto the bed, Spencer was glad not long before Trent had unlocked his hands for the night he thought as he wrapped his arms around Karissa and pulled her close. **_

_**Karissa, struggled to talk through her sobs but Spencer understood, "He wanted me to get pregnant!" **_

_**"P-Pregnant?" He stuttered, his eyes wide in shock.**_

_**"He did what he could to make sure it would work! H-He said if I was pregnant, you wouldn't leave when he was gone, and I could have a family!" **_

_**"A b-baby?" **_

_**"We're having a baby...I'm scared Spencer, I can't be a mother! What if he hurts the baby?"**_

_**Spencer only continued to lightly rub her back for comfort, his mind far away. He needed to somehow protect not only Karissa, but now the baby growing in her stomach. How was he even going to be a father?**_

"Spence..." He turned to look at JJ and gave her a slight smile.

"It's alright. There were some tough calls, but during her pregnancy he took his anger out on me. When she was in labor, it went as smoothly as it could go without going to a hospital. Trent at least knew what he was doing. Karissa delievered a healthy baby girl." Spencer smiled as he got sucked into the memory.

_**A cry filled the room along with a cry of relief from Karissa as she threw her head back on the pillows, but her eyes never left their baby. **_

_**Trent cut the cord and cleaned off the baby, wrapping it in a pink blanket before carefully handing him the baby. Trent quickly left the room.**_

_**"Is...the baby okay?" Karissa said weakly**_

_**Spencer was thankful he had held Henry before when he was a baby, he tried to ignore the pang in his heart as he thought of his godson. He quickly focused back on the baby to stop his thoughts from focusing too much on the team, now wasn't the time. **_

_**"She's perfect." Spencer whispered, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Karissa so she could see their baby girl too.**_

_**"A girl, our baby girl." Her voice broke slightly as a few tears fell down her face.**_

_**"What are we going to name her?" He asked her, lightly running his thumb over her cheek while Karissa reached her hand up to touch her tiny hand, as if she had to feel her to check if she was real.**_

_**"Mia Diana Reid, after our mothers."**_

He ignored the teams questioning looks, and handing the picture he was holding to JJ who was closest to him to pass around.

"That picture was taken 3 months ago, after Trent died."

They all looked at the picture of the smiling pair, they each noticed that Mia had the same color hair and a similar smile to her father.

"They are both beautiful." Garcia said tearfully, everyone knew she was struggling not to jump back up and hug him.

"I know." When the picture was back in his hand he once again rubbed his thumb over it.

"I know you are all wondering why I didn't leave with all that time, but Trent was right. There was no way I was going to leave them. And as Trent got weaker, even after all he did, Karissa still loved him and wanted to be with him until the end. So we stayed. When Mia was old enough, he moved us to England. I went willingly, because like I said, I couldn't leave them. Don't get me wrong, I missed all of you and I knew I should have tried to at least contact one of you or try something at least and I'm sorry for that, but they were my main focus."

"We understand." Rossi said, and after little hesitance, everyone else agreed. They were just happy he was okay.

"3 months before Trent died, he decided Karissa and I needed to get married. I'm not going to lie to any of you, I didn't mind it. Yeah it wasn't the way I imagined it, but I wouldn't change it for the world. She became Karissa Reid."

"B-But how come I didn't find any of that in my searches! I never stopped searching!"

"That was because he had friends hide it Garcia, don't worry it was nothing wrong with your search. After Trent died, we knew it was time to come back but we had to work it all out so it took a while. I know I just had to call but it was something that we needed to do on our own."

"So where is Karissa and your daughter now?" Emily asked, a little unsure on asking the question.

"Actually...they are outside." Spencer turned and looked at Strauss who nodded then stepped outside the conference room, taking out her phone.

Spencer stood and gestured for them to all to stand and follow him. Walking out the conference room door and to the bullpen, he looked behind him to see if they were following him. As soon as he turned back around towards the BAU doors, a shout made him break out into a grin.

"Daddy! I got to hold a badge!"

Just coming through the doors, were Karissa and Mia followed by Agent Anderson.

Spencer picked up Mia as she came running towards him, "You did? I bet it was pretty cool."

Mia wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and nodded her head really fast, a big smile on her face.

"Karissa, Mia, there are some people I want you to meet."

Karissa walked up to him and took hold of his hand, the arm that wasn't wrapped around Mia. As he started introducing them to each other, Mia kept her face hidden in Spencers neck.

"Hi Sweetpea." Garcia said softly, slowly walking closer to Mia who smiled at her but kept most of her face hidden.

"Hi." Mia took one of her hands off her fathers neck and waved a little.

"Aw she's adorable." Garcia cooed, trying not to pinch the girls cheeks.

Spencer put Mia down who quickly grabbed onto his pants with one hand, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Mommy can I have Benny?"

"Sure Sweetie." Karissa reached into the bag hanging around her shoulder and took out a stuffed bunny, handing it to Mia who squeezed it to her chest.

"Benny?" Emily asked, grinning at them.

"Uhuh! He used to be Mommy's!" Mia looked up at her mother with a smile, Karissa put her hand on Mia's head and ran her fingers through her hair smiling back at her.

"I know you all want to stay and talk, but it's late. We should all go home, get some sleep and meet up tomorrow." Hotch said.

With nods of agreement, everyone said goodnight to each other, making sure to hug Spencer on their way out. Even if they were hesitant on letting him leave their sight so soon.

Hotch stopped and put his hand on Spencer's shoulder before he walked out, "You have somewhere to stay?"

"One of the things we took care of before we left England." Spencer nodded his thanks to Hotch anyway and soon it was just Karissa, Spencer and Mia in the bullpen.

"It's nice to see you smile like that."

Spencer looked at his beautiful wife and raised his eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like you have everything you could possibly want." He smiled at her and quickly kissed her, ignoring the 'Eww' coming from his daughter.

"I do. I have my two beautiful girls and my team back. What more could I want?" They started walking towards the elevators to head back to the house they had bought, their new home.

Once they were in the elevator, Spencer picked up Mia with one arm and wrapped his other arm around Karissa's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

He wasn't the same Spencer Reid he was 4 years ago. He was more confident, stronger. He couldn't be angry that he missed 4 years of his normal life, years he could have had with his team but in that time he gained the woman he knew he would be with for the rest of his life, and a daughter who he hoped grew up to be amazing just like her mother.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are welcome, tell me what you think!**

**I think I might write some drabbles continuing with this, see more Karissa and Mia. Sorry if it was way too rushed or didn't make sense. **


End file.
